oh woe is me!
by HeartBreaker-Silver-fox
Summary: Inuyasha never thought that he could fall for a girl so easily. But when he meets Kagome his thoughts change.But will he still be saying the same thing when her past catches up with not only her...but him too. InuKag kinda jumbled but i'll fix it soon!
1. You bumped into me!

Kagome walked into her 1st period. Mrs.C was always talking when she got in.

"Late again Ms. Higurashi. I thought we talked about this. Sorry but lunch detention. Take your seat."

Kagome took the note and sat down. What was with this day? It had been sucky all morning. First she fell asleep at like 2 o'clock because her brother couldn't sleep. 2nd she woke up late and 3rd her mom had yelled at her for all the tardiness she had had. And to make everything worse she had forgot that she promised to chat with Demonidesires911 (**my friend made me name him that don't yell at me:(he'll change it I promise. Glares at alishia and says im giving you until im done to run and hide.Alishia starts running**.) last night.

He had told her that he was going to be moving and that he would im her when he arrived at his new house. He had IMed her but she wasn't on so he told her to meet him that night. Of course since she was occupying her brother she hadn't been able to log on. 'Oh well maybe he will be on when I get home,' kagome thought.

"Higurashi! Pay attention!"

Kagome shook her head and looked up. Mrs.C was yelling at her. She quickly tuned her out and looked around. 'Sango said she wasn't going to be here today. I wonder where Miroku is.'

Mrs.C finally stopped yelling and went to the front of the class. "Punnet squares can help you discover the traits ofyour offspring. Like imagine a long haired cat and short haired cat."

Kagome laid her head down on the desk. Today was going to be a long day.

Inuyasha walked up to the building. Every second he was regretting his brothers decision to make him got to school. 'It's not his choice anyway gd amnit. I should be able to make my own decision.'(**sorry I don't cuss :alishia points and laughs : yeah you don't cuss, when your at home. Tackles and puts dirty sock in mouth.K:ha who's got the dirty mouth now! Sorry**)he walked in through the front doors and stopped. Where was he going anyway. His brother had mumbled something about office this morning maybe he should try there.

Inuyasha stalked into the halls looking for the office. He had also been having a crappy day now that he realized it. First he woke up late because he had stayed on the computer till 2 waiting for Beingnicemakesmecry41692 (**we'll call her that for now too**.)Then he had to walk school because his idiot brother had left early for his new building.(**same job new building and place. He owns it.: Alishia spits out sock: please tell me those weren't from your gym locker. K:Oh so you did notice the emblem on them.**) And last he didn't even know where the dam school was so he had to look all over the town for it. Great way to start things off. The bell rang and people started pouring into the halls.

"Great let's make the poor hanyou day worse," mumbled Inuyasha.He let his head hang down in a sign of defeat.

Kagome grabbed her backpack from her seat and ran.

"Lunch Higurashi don't you dare forget."

"Sure Regina see you then," yelled kagome. He rand out the door and straight into someone. Before she knew it her butt was on the floor. She pushed herself up and rubbed her head.

"Watch where you're going whench!"

"Excuse me who the hel are you calling a whench butt plug."

Who's it look like bitc?(**no cussy Alisha:0 Stuffs sock in mouth no comment from the peanut gallery)**

"Ok for one my name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi not b or wench or and of the ne-ne,"yelled Kagome pulling her hand back and slapping him.. "And for your information jerk you ran into me."With that she turned and walked off.

Inuyasha reached up to his face with his hand. Wow I never thought I'd say this but that girls got spunk and a nice butt.Inuyasha smiled and walked away looking for the office.

**What do you think I hope you like it!Please review**

**Alishia: yeah why would they review for you**

**Kc: ok you know for being my best friend you sure are a pain in the butt. This means war**

**Alishia: bring it on sister**

**Sorry this is pg-13 contains violence and foul language.**

**Jk please review.**


	2. Devils son

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH. It's a good thing I cant kill or someone in Socorro would be dead.Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha**

**Sukuri 99: Yeah he kind of is but when I got more comfy with the story he'll be back to the Inuyasha we love and know.**

**Aria: I know im sorry I was going a little crazy with my friend that day.**

**Shadow: Your awesome! Thanks!**

**Inu-chan's lover: Yeah kind of my inspiration but not really like it.**

**Tsukigana: me too! Jk!**

Kagome walked into her second period. Desktop.(sorry I don't know what you do in desktop so im winging it.)She walked over and sat down by Sango.

"Dang Kagome what happened," asked Sango.

"I think I had a run in with the devils son."

Sango laughed and shook her head. "Was it that bad?"

"No but he was. I was running out of Regina's class when he got in my way and I fell over. Then he starts insulting me saying im a female dog and that I got in his way. The arrogant jerk. So I slapped him and told him he got in my way. To make it worse he didn't even help me up."

Sango smiled. "What's his name?"

"Don't know didn't ask him. He looks like a new student though."

Excuse me Higurashi but aren't we supposed to be working on our websites?

Kagome looked away from Sango to her teacher. Mrs. Ortega was a mean looking lady. Her whisper was a normal person's talk and her normal talking was like a yell. Kagome knew her well so she wasn't that afraid. Mrs. Ortega was the assistant track coach. Yeah so she sometimes was a little bi(fill in the blanks)y but she was ok when needs be.

"Sorry Valentina I was busy trying to remember what happened in my life for my website."

"Really so telling Sango what happened in the hallway BEFORE this class is what you're going to put on your website. By the way name is Mrs. Ortega"

Kagome nodded her head. "Pretty much 'Mrs. Ortega'," answered Kagome using every ounce of sarcasm she had.

Mrs. Ortega glared daggers. "Go to the office Higurashi and don't you dare come back here without a signed note from the principal you were there." Mrs. Ortega turned and tried to walk away. Sadly Sango's foot was accidentally in her way.

"OFFICE BOTH OF YOU NOW!"

Kagome and Sango picked there bags up and headed towards the door. Before they made it out they could clearly hear Mrs. Ortega tell them to go to hel. Clearly she had never been to Miroku's house.

Inuyasha looked up half dragging himself on the floor and half walking. He had climbed every freaking stairs gone to every door there was in this school and he had yet to find the office.

He stopped as he realized that maybe someone up there was taking pity on him. In front of him was a big sign pointing to 'The Office'. He stood up and shook his head. The sign had been here all along. How could he have missed it?

Inuyasha stepped inside and walked to the secretary's desk.

"Yes how can I help you?"

"New student. Names Inuyasha Riugi."

"Oh then you must need a guide. Ok first off do you know anyone at this school? Second what elective would you like to take?"

Luck was still not on Kagomes side as her and Sango walked out of the principal's office to see Inuyasha. She glared and headed for the door.

Inuyasha smirked and glared back. A sudden idea popped into his head. "I know her. She can help me."

Kagome stopped as she heard his last sentence.

"So you know her do you? Wow Kagome I thought you didn't talk to new students," voiced the secretary.

Kagome turned around to face them both. She motioned for Sango to continue on. Sango shrugged her shoulders and left.

"I don't Kagura, he's seriously delusional. I only ran into him in the hall, gave him a piece of my mind and left. That's all," said an angered kagome.

Inuyasha stood there smirking. Her name is Kagome. And shes known and has a rep.Of course that the first thing I will destroy. Or take over if it suits me.

"Well you did give him a piece of you so I guess he does know you. Inuyasha meet your new guide Kagome Higurashi. Your schedule will be changed to fit hers so she can show you around. The only thing you may not have together will be your elective. That is because it will most likely be different, and if its not I hope you enjoy seeing each other ."

"See you later Kagura."

"Why what are you going to do this time," asked Kagura.

Kagome flipped her hair and smiled. "Same old same old."

Inuyasha decided on his elective and walked out with kagome leading him. Sadly they both had the same electives. One of course was P.E (everyone takes it) and the other was Weapons Educational Program (w.e.p).

"So what's your name?" Kagome was a few feet ahead of Inuyasha.

"Why do you want to know whench? Going to start a fan club?"

Kagome blinked and gave Inuyasha the innocent look. "No just wanted to know what I have to put on your grave stone."

**Sorry guys that's all for now. I promise I will update on Monday. Well this and caught in the middle. Anyway hope you enjoy and review. Bye.**


	3. Nice chatting with you!

**Im back and I know what your all thinking. RUN FOR THE HILLS SHES BACK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.:(**

**lilrin13: funny and interesting…. YES! Im good Jk.thanks for the review**

**If I Fell In Love With You: Not the kitties of doom! Please spare me! By the way I love your name!**

**Aria-wolfstar: gives aria a cookie: maybe I will give him a fan club! I enjoy your reviews. There always honest.**

**Shadow Of A Lost Soul: sadly shadow both of the teachers in my last chapters were real teachers. The first one is a cool teacher. The second one is a evil mo-: gets sock shoved in mouth: Dirty mouth: I know what you mean I would have told her something too. By the way sorry if you did have a nightmare.**

**Inukag909- thank you : hands you a fruit rollup: for the shortest review I think I've ever gotten!cool!**

**Sukuri 99- thanks! I know kagome is really occ.: Hands fruit by the foot: hopefully you'll stay throughout the whole story!**

**inuyasha's youkia princess- thanks for the encouragement! Your so nice.**

**DEAD PLEASURES- yes I knew it! Someone loves my story! Yes! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one dead.**

Kagome slammed her car door shut and went to the trunk to get her backpack. Her day had been rotten. She was stuck with inuyasha all day listening to him call her a wench and telling her she smelled bad and other things. She walked up to the door and pulled out her keys. She opened the door and walked to the kitchen. She looked around.

Mom! Souta! Grandpa! She got no reply and looked down at the table. Her mother's handwriting was on a tiny napkin.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Sorry dear but your uncle called to tell us that his wife was in the hospital. Well be gone for two weeks at the latest. Please be good and don't throw any parties. By the way I got a call from your school. We need to talk. By the way Souta is going with us._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kagome sighed and looked around. Of course they took Souta with them. He was suspended from school so he had nothing to do. Kagome smiled thinking about his suspension. He told their mom that it was because the kid ripped his homework. She later found out that he had fought the kid because he had called Kagome a whore and said she was easy. (Yup and these kids are only how old?) She had overheard her brother on the phone.

Kagome made her way up to her room. Thinking about inuyasha and Souta the whole way. She pushed open her door and put her backpack by the door and picked up the phone.

It ringed twice before anyone picked up.

"Hola?"

"Hey Sango it's me Kagome. Do you want to come over today?"

"Oh yeah! My brother got suspended today for sticking up for Souta and he's getting chewed out. I have a feeling that im going to be next. Since the office hasn't called yet."

The conversation went on for a little while longer before Sango had to go.

"I'll be over in an hour I promise."

Kagome hung up the phone and turned on the computer. She headed downstairs to get some ramen while it started up. Once her ramen was done she headed upstairs. Her computer was done loading. She pulled up the internet and went to her chatroom. She logged in.

**Beingnicemakesmecry41692 has logged on.**

Kagome clicked on the options to change her name. It was way to long.

**Change name**:** Beingnicemakesmecry41692** to **cute-but-pschyo**

**Complete!**

**Demondesires911 has requested a personal chat with you. Accept or decline?**

Kagome clicked accept and smiled. Finally someone she could talk to that would make her day better.

**Demondesires911: Nice name. Is it true?**

**cute-but-pschyo: yup you know it demon. So how was your day today?**

**Demondesires911: it was alright. I transferred to my new school. It really bites.**

**cute-but-pschyo: why?**

**Demondesires911: there's this annoying girl that im going to be seeing a lot.**

**cute-but-pschyo: and you don't want too? What's wrong with her?**

**Demondesires911: not really. She's cute and has a nice body and all but she seems to hate me. **

**cute-but-pschyo: oh. Well I wish you luck with her.**

**Demondesires911: so how was your day?**

**cute-but-pschyo: not much better than yours. I'm stuck in 6 classes with a complete jerk, and this loser keeps on hitting on me. Its so gross.**

**Demondesires911: oh. Good luck with him. So what are you going to do today?**

**cute-but-pschyo: my friends going to come over since my family is gone.**

**Demondesires911: brb **

**cute-but-pschyo: k**

**Deondesires911: back**

**cute-but-pschyo: wb what's up?**

**Demondesires911: my school just called me.**

**cute-but-pschyo: is that a good thing or a bad thing.**

**Demondesires911: it's both I guess.**

**Demondesires911: I have to go chat with you tomorrow?**

**cute-but-pschyo: Sure**

**Demondesires911: love ya**

**cute-but-pschyo: love you too**

(there just good friends that's all people)

**Demondesires911 has signed off.**

**Cute-but-pschyo has signed off.**

Inuyasha sighed. He wished she knew that he really did love her. Not in just that brotherly kind of way. He had met her a year ago and had loved her personality. He moved from his computer and grabbed his keys and his phone. He had to go visit the devils daughter.

* * *

After Kagome got out of the shower she turned on the TV. Nothing good was on so she decided to watch S-cry-ed.(I think that how you put it) Kazuma was going into the alter forest. A sudden knock on her door disturbed her TV watching. She answered it wondering who it was. It was too early for Sango. 

Kagome opened the doors and rolled her eyes. "Oh its you."

* * *

Miroku walked into his living room. He had been talking to the new student on the internet. Inuyasha he seemed like a good guy. He sat down and pulled out his notebook. He looked around and saw nothing interesting. He stood up and moved to the window. Miroku looked to his next door neighbor. He smiled. He could see Sango in her bedroom asleep. He pulled out his pencil and started drawing.

* * *

"What do you want," asked Kagome. 

"The office from school told me to tell you that our second and third period have been changed. They told me to tell you since we live right by each other," answered Inuyasha coolly.

Kagomes eyes opened wide. She slammed the door in his face. Loser I wonder how he found my address. Oh yeah the office probably told him. I can't believe he lives by me. I think im going to have a heart attack.

Kagome faked fainting and landed on the carpet when the phone rang. She picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello kagome," said a dark cold voice. "Long time no see huh?"

Kagomes heart stopped beating for a few minutes. ( I know its not possible but oh well)

"Yes it has. Now what do you want?" Kagome shivered even though I was warm inside.

Is your back door locked?

Kagome ran as fast as her legs would let her to the back door. She got there in no time flat.

"It is now," answered Kagome.

"Good. Now my dear don't forget me for I must go."

Kagome swallowed. "I would if I could but for some reason you wont let me."

He chuckled and replied. "Yes I know. By the way Kagome if you run to your back door theres no one at your front door to stop someone from coming in. Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and slammed it on the floor. She reached up to the wall for the Samaria sword hanging there. She pulled it down and drew off the cover. The door bell rang as Kagome was walking back to the front door.

She sheathed the sword and walked up to the door. She took a deep breath hoping he wasn't out there and opened it. Kagome gasped and dropped the sword.

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha: who is it?**

**K: no comment**

**Alishia: in other words she doesn't know yet:)**

**Ha! I updated as I said I would! Yes! Ok well I hope you enjoyed.Well now I must get off the computer before Joe kills me for not giving him a hug. Bye! Oh yeah please review! Oh yeah also thank you guys for reviewing my story! I was so happy I have 13 reviews and only 2 chapters! Let's try and make it to 20 guys! Bye and love you all!**


	4. Daniel

**Hi guys. Well im really sorry if this chapter sucks. Im having a really hard time at home right now. My dad may lose his job because the people at his work are going on strike. He's the one who brings in most of the money that supports our family. So there's a chance if he loses his job we lose our house. And if he gets another telephone job they may have him traveling all the time and I'll never see him or they could make us move somewhere else. Either way my life sucks right now. :( I think im going through depression. : Sigh : oh well on with the chapter isnore my life and read on.**

**Sukuri 99: short sweet and to the point. : Hands you a fruit roll up: ten points**

**Aria-wolfstar: maybe it is maybe it isn't who knows. :Hands another cookie: yup there's definitely going to be swooning girls in this chapter. Thanks aria!**

**If I Fell In Love With You:gives hug: no, no I thought the kitties were bad! NOT THE PUPPIES. : runs and hides behind my story: thanks its cool to know that people like my story that much. Thanks for the compliment. I honestly don't think im that good but you gave me a boost of confidence.:hands fruit roll up: and the short review**

**p.s you're probably right! I seem to be doing that a lot lately.**

**Ozomi: wow ozomi im glad you like it. Who was on the phone? I don't know we will find out!**

**hakkai-my-youkai:( :bottom lip is shaking: you hate me? Im evil:) jk wow not the first time ive been called evil. I know it won't be the last. : Grabs one of if I fell in love with yours puppies and hides behind it: Id rather face the puppy wrath then yours. Please don't hurt me:)**

**Anomy Gurl: don't worry your cussing doesn't bother me. Almost all of my friends do it. Darn me? A lot of people seem to be saying that lately. Thanks for the review. It's really funny when ever I get reviews like that. I crack up laughing. I could never keep a serious face when people were being serious.**

**Demonic Devils: evil? A lot of people keep saying that too. : thinking: oh well. Im glad you like it that much.**

**h1gurash1: thanks im glad you like it. : Hides behind you: aaahh there coming don't let them hurt me!**

**Shadow Of A Lost Soul: I don't know! Its funny I always wait for you and aria to review before I type any new chapters. By the way do you have a sister on this site?**

**Carley: let's just say that Inuyasha and Kagome aren't that smart. Well here comes your update.**

**BakaNeko: im glad you do!**

**:Gives all of the reviewers big hugs: you guys are awesome we reached 25 reviews! With only three chapters! Yes! Keep it up!**

* * *

She sheathed the sword and walked up to the door. She took a deep breath hoping he wasn't out there and opened it. Kagome gasped and dropped the sword.

A small smile edged on her face. It was just………… THE PIZZA GUY! (Thanks shadow) She let out a sigh and paid him and closed the door. She mumbled to herself and then went back up to her room. She sat there for about 30 minutes finishing her homework and listening to music.

The doorbell rang and kagome went down stairs to get it. She grabbed the sword on her way. She wasn't about to let herself get hurt if it wasn't Sango.

Kagome opened the door to see Sango and … Miroku? What was he doing here? Kagome invited them both in then shut the door. She placed the sword by the hinges.

"Wow Kagome was it that scary by yourself?"

Kagome shook her head. "You don't know the half of it."

The girls kicked Miroku out an hour later. Telling him they had girl things to deal with. The rest of the night went peaceful and both the girls went to sleep early for school.(yes there is still school)

Kagome yawned and stretched as her alarm clock went off. She fumbled around with a few things before finding it and pushing the sleep button. She turned and pushed Sango off the bed. Her friend landed with a thump. Kagome laughed.

Kagome-chan! That was so un-cool you meanie. She hopped back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. They sat there for a while.

"You know we have to get up or will be late," said Sango.

Kagome sighed and turned over to face the wall. I don't want to get up mo- Kagome landed with a hard thump on the floor.

Sango sat there laughing as Kagomes head popped up on top of the bed.

"You mean cruel vindictive friend. This means war," said Kagome.

Sango smiled and grabbed a pillow. "I know exactly what you mean."

(And that's the story of the next world war)

Kagome hopped out of her car and locked the door as Sango hopped out next.

"Man Kagome has anyone ever told you your car looks like a moving ball of mud."

"Quite frequently actually."

* * *

Inuyasha hopped out of his car. Today was day one in his evil plans against Kagome. He had stayed up all night plotting and planning. He walked in through the doors and headed towards the bathrooms. He had to make this quick he had to be in the office before class started. He walked in the bathroom. A bunch of girls giggled as he went half way in. He turned around and saw them. He put a finger to his lips. The girls giggled more and nodded.

"Don't worry we wont talk," said a girl dreamily to Inuyasha. He nodded then continued in.( thanks aria)

* * *

Kagome walked into the office. She walked up to the secretary's desk and sat down.

"Hey Kagura."

"Whats up Kagome?"

Nothing much jus-

"HIGURASHI GET YOUR AS IN THIS OFFICE NOW!"

Kagome blinked and looked at Kagura. Kagura shrugged and went back to typing on her computer. She got up and walked over to the principal office. She stuck her head through the little crack.

"You rang Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru the principal blinked and looked at Kagome. "What did I tell you about that? My name is Principal Sesshomaru to you."

Yeah , yeah so what did you want?

Sesshomaru shook his head. As if you didn't know. Kagome I told you to cool it for a little while or else I was going to have to severely punish you. So detention for two weeks and-"

"Sesshomaru! I didn't do anything dam it! Why am I getting detention," shouted Kagome. Kagome heard a bit of laughter and looked out the door window. Inuyasha was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Kagome you wrote all over the stalls in lipstick. You put glue on most of the toilet seats and the other ones you put that see through stuff (ceran wrap or however you spell it). Your broke all the mirrors and to make it all worse you flooded the bathroom." At this point Sesshomaru stepped out from behind his desk to show the bottom half of his pants soaking wet with pieces of tissue on them.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Kagome this isn't funny." Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed. "Two weeks detention and you have to play a part in the up coming play."

Kagome shut her mouth as soon as he said play. "You're kidding right? Sesshomaru you know my background with plays. Im not going to do it and you can't make me. Anyway I didn't dot his!"

"Fine then it suspension for three weeks."

"No way my mom will kill me if I get suspended. I'll take your stupid play punishment. Even though I didn't do anything. If any one of them brings up what happened back then I get to pummel there sorry a"-

"Did you have any accomplices?"

Kagome was about to shake her head when she had an idea. "Yeah I did. Inuyasha Riugi. You know the new kid."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Now I have to punish him too. Well you can go now." Sesshomaru pushed the speaker button. "Kagura send Inuyasha in here please."

Kagome stepped out of the office and past Inuyasha. He glared. With his ears he had heard the whole thing. Kagome whispered something as she walked past him. "This means war."

Inuyasha glared at her and she glared back. The school bell rang. The war had started.

(ok im tempted to end there but since all sorts of people reviewed I shall keep going)

* * *

Kagome sighed as she got her stuff from sixth period. She handed her paper to the teacher and walked out the door. The teacher looked at her paper put a 0 in her book then ripped it up. Ms. Silva smiled as she did this and turned to grade the other papers. Kagome came back in and handed her two more copies of the work she had just ripped up. Kagome smiled and walked out again.( my sixth period teacher really does that)

She hopped in her car and drove home. She turned on the radio and listened as 'Listen to your heart' was finishing up.

Listen to your heart

Before you tell him good bye

There was an instrumental break before it came back on. Kagome sighed.

Listen your heart before you tell him goodbye listen your heart mmm

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why

Listen to your heart before … you tell him goodbye

Kagome smiled as the next song came up. Hope Partlow 'Who we are'.

I don't want to put on my make up

Just like every girl in a magazine

That's not who I am when I wake up

That's not who I wanna be

There's so much more to me than meets the eyes

In this life I know one thing

it doesn't really mater what you

wear let the people stare

cause we are who we are who we are who we are

it doesn't really matter what car you drive

its good to be a live its good to be alive

we are who we are who we are.

Tell me baby do I look like the real thing

Would you change the color of my eyes

Tell me why my televisions filing me with lies

it doesn't really mater what you

wear let the people stare

cause we are who we are who we are who we are

it doesn't really matter what car you drive

its good to be a live its good to be alive

Kagome turned off the car as she parked in the driveway. That song was one of her favorites but she already had it so It didn't matter.( you'll no why later just remember the lyrics) She opened the door and ran upstairs. She turned o her computer and went to the window. She looked out and saw inuyasha. He was trying to take down the laundry (aaahh) he was having a hard time. Kagome shrugged as the door bell rang. She ran downstairs to open it.

Kagome looked at the hinges to see the sword still there. If needs be she could just reach down and grab it. She opened the door and big grin cam to her face. A boy about her age was standing there. He had brown hair with blond highlights. His eyes were a deep blue. He was about 4 inches taller than her. ( about inuyashas height)

"Hi umm" he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I just moved in next door with my family."

* * *

Inuyasha looked in the front yard for his mp3. He had dropped it trying to take down the laundry. "Dumb stupid mother and dumb stupid Kafome." He smirked as he made fun of her name. "Kagoem Kafome Kazome kabome." His smirk grew even wider when he saw Kagome talking to a boy on her porch. He growled slightly. He shook his head. 'Why am I growling.' He smirked as he thought of an idea to embarrass her.

"Kagome don't forget you have to go to the play auditions tomorrow. Or the principal is going to suspend you. Oh yeah and don't forget detention tomorrow."

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha mentioned her in detention. She didn't wantDaniel to know that she was a trouble maker for some reason. She waved and nodded her head at inuyasha and glared. She turned her attention back to the boy in front of her.

* * *

Inuyasha smirked. He had made her blush. Yes! He looked down as he heard a crunch. "OH ne-ne my mp3!" He ran back inside.

* * *

"So your names Kagome is it?" He smiled. "Cool my names Daniel. So your trying out for a play?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"That's awesome. I think I'll try too. Who knows maybe we'll both get the lead role. If it has any. Anyway it was nice talking to you but I got to go unpack."

Kagome smiled and waved. Daniel turned to leave before he got down to the bottom step he turned around. "Your very pretty." He turned to leave but tripped on his pants. He landed flat on his butt.

Kagome moved forward but he put his hand up. "Im ok im ok."

Kagome giggled and turned around to go inside. She ran straight into Inuyasha.

"What are you doing over here," she asked angrily.

Inuyasha smirked noticing the slight blush on her cheeks as she noticed how close their faces were.

"I wanted to see what the idiot looked like."

"He's not an idiot," stated Kagome.

"Any guy who thinks your pretty must be an idiot." Kagome glared then smiled. She leaned in close so that it looked like she was going to kiss him. She put her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha blushed a deep red. "Wh- wh-what are you doing?"

Kagome smiled and leaned in closer. They were very close. If either one of them talked their lips would touch. Kagome moved her mouth closer but then stood on her tipy toes to get as close as she could to his ears.

"I guess that makes you and idiot," she whispered. Kagome stood on her flats again then kneeled down. She stretched her leg out and kicked inuyasha's legs out form underneath him.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice what she was doing. He landed flat on his butt.

Kagome got up and walked inside. Not before mumbling a quick, "Ashole."

She locked the door then hopped up the stairs. She sat down in front of her computer. She put on a song (Helena from my chemical romance) and entered the chat room.

**Name: Cute-but-psycho**

**Password: **

**You have one memo.**

**Demondesires911**

**Hey! Well today my day sucked. I need to tell you about it. If im not on when you get on memo me. Ok? Bye!**

Kagome shook her head. "Poor guy he had a rough day," she thought. She quickly memoed him.

**Moshi-moshi-hoshi has requested a personal chat. Accept or decline?**

Kagome clicked accept.

**Cute-but-psycho: hey Miroku what's up?**

**Moshi-moshi-hoshi: noting much. I was talking to inuyasha awhile ago but he got off, something about laundry and trouble.**

**Cute-but-psycho: yeah I know I saw him.**

**Moshi-moshi-hoshi:) you were watching him?**

**Cute-but-psycho: MIROKU! He's my neighbor! That's the only reason! He's a jerk though.**

**Moshi-moshi-hoshi: oh did you want to chat with him?**

**Cute-but-psycho: why would I want to do that?**

**Moshi-moshi-hoshi: I don't know find out secrets about him. He doesn't know who you are.(oh no kagomes going to find out:( )**

**Cute-but-psycho: yeah your right! Sure**

**Moshi-moshi-hoshi: ok his screen name is- nvm Kagome I got to go I'll tell you tomorrow.**

**Cute-but-psycho: ok talk to you tomorrow! love ya!**

**Moshi-moshi-hoshi: love ya too ( just friends! Bad people! Kagome inuyasha not kagome Miroku Gross!)**

**Moshi-moshi-hoshi has signed off.**

**Cute-but-psycho has logged off.**

**"**Oh well I wonder what happened," said Kagome.

**

* * *

**

**Ooooh I got you! You all thought she was going to find out! But she didn't! But she may find out tomorrow! Anyway please review!**


	5. Burrito

Kagome's scream broke the silence the next morning. She sat up very quickly her breath labored. She had just dreamed that she was a little ant and Inuyasha was going to step on her. She shook her head and hopped downstairs. She jumped over to the fridge and pulled out…. THE STRUDELS! (Yes) She put one in the toaster and walked back upstairs. Sweat was still pouring down her face and her pj top was sticking to her like crazy. She reached her room and screamed(again).

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with a start. 'Did someone just scream? I could have sworn that was a girl. Maybe it was Kagome.' Inuyasha looked out his window next door. There was no one in the bed and the sheets were thrown all over the bed. What if someone got her? What if she's hurt? What i- Why the heck do I care so much! She's just a dumb girl that maybe hurt. Maybe I should just go check on her. Yeah just to make sure she's ok.'

Inuyasha hopped out of his bed and opened the window. He measured the distance from his window to the tree with his eyes. Definitely could make it. The tree shook as he landed on one of the branches.

Luckily Kagome's window was open so Inuyasha hopped inside. He entered and walked over to her bed. Her smell was still lingering over it. Out of nowhere a shoe popped up and down toppled Inuyasha. He landed right in kagome's bed. He struggled to get up wrapping the blankets around himself by accident. The more he moved the more tangled in he got.

Finally he just gave up and moved his head around to find a pillow. He found one and turned his body so it looked like he was sleeping in Kagome's bed. Inuyasha moved his hands through the blanket to pull the blanket down from his face. They were so tight that had a hard time. Suddenly out of nowhere Inuyasha heard someone scream.

"Inuyasha what the hel are you doing in my room! GET OUT NOW!"

Spoken person just laid there not doing anything. Kagome gave him a glare and gave him a questioning look.

"Well you see I would move but your blankets are trying to suffocate me," said Inuyasha. He gave her a smile. You know the ones where your like please don't ask me the real reason.

Kagome smiled inside her head at Inuyasha's smile. It made him look so much cuter! Kagome shook her head. She walked over to her bed and leaned over Inuyasha. He blushed turning his head away.

"Inuyasha you look…. Like a giggle burrito." Kagome suddenly burst out laughing. She jumped on the bed and laid down beside him. "So are you ever going to tell me why you came in my room?"

Inuyasha mumbled something about screaming, help and hurt. Kagome caught only those words and smiled. She jumped out of the bed pulling the sheets with her. Inuyasha rolled out of the blankets and landed on his feet.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Kagome shook her head and got a sudden look of astonishment. "Now get out of my room or we are both going to be late to school!"

Inuyasha stood up and hopped out the window. His cheeks were a tomato red. That of course luckily went unnoticed by Kagome. He jumped back into his room and for once felt a genuine smile come to his face.( I know he was a little out of character but needed to be)

* * *

It was 5th period when Inuyasha and Kagome heard the announcement.

"Ok class since you all don't want to shut up im just going to start. And if you don't hear, that's your own fault. We are going to have a trip. Every student in my class is asked to come." If you cannot come don't bring back the permission slip. The bell rang. "Now get your butts out of my class."

Kagome got a paper as se reached the door. She slid over to the side so she was now by the frame. Every student passed and got a paper. Soon they were all gone but Kagome was still standing there.

5,4,3,2 and 1! Sudden rounds of screams were heard. Of course not every student had left. All the preppy cheerleaders were still in the classroom. ( no offense to all you cheerleaders your not all preppy I know I was once a cheerleader :shiver: ) Kagome smiled as they all came pouring out just like the paint had poured on them. She turned and walked away. A hand was put on her shoulder.

"Hold up Higurashi you witch! How dare you do that to me!"

Kagome turned around to face the head cheerleader Kikyo. Her whole outfit was covered in green paint and she was glaring. Kagome gave her a cute confused look and turned away.

"Don't turn your back on me you…you ..you bit"-

Kagome turned around. Why hadn't Kikyo finished her sentence? She shook her head. Both Inuyasha and Daniel were standing by Kikyo. Inuyasha had his hand over her mouth and Daniel was putting one of the locks back on the locker. Kikyo's eyes were filled with a sudden flash of interest.

Inuyasha removed his hand from her mouth wiping the green paint on Daniels shirt making it look like he was giving him a pat on the back. He turned and left while Daniel sat there lecturing her. She touched him on the arm telling him she would never do it again. She leaned in and gave him a hug.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away. What was with Kikyo she was such a slut. She fell for any guy that was popular, wanted by other girls, had a girlfriend, or hot. Oh well it didn't matter to her. Inuyasha came up behind her.

"So you going to go on the trip?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She suddenly got an idea and smiled. "I'll go if you promise me one thing."

Inuyasha gave her a look noticing her smile. It looked innocent enough. "Ok what?"

"That you'll-"

**HA! Sorry I haven't updated in forever I have been really busy. I go back to school on Tuesdays so I have to get ready. I will see if I can update tomorrow. So please review.**

**_Guys I really need and editor so can anyone help me_? Just think you get to read the chapter first if you do. Sorry if this chapter sucked. The next chapter is about the play and things!**

Aria-wolfstar- thanks for the advice about the one shot. I would but I really don't have time since im going back to school! I barely had time to write this. Well you whole drooling fangirls is going to paly a big part in my story! Thanks :hands you a big cookie:

h1gurash1- no don't let them take me! Sorry but I cant let her find out yet!

If I Fell In Love With You- I think that fruit roll up got to your head. I did try the whole mirokus sn 10xs. It was so funny my sister came in and asked me why I was saying that.

: steals nickel: Yes I can buy Inuyasha! Nvm!

Sukuri 99- no what has my story done to your brain! You can only answer with one word now! No!

DemonDesires198- don't worry I updated!

Shadow Of A Lost Soul- thanks very much. Yeah my sis got me hooked on my chemical romance. Oh I found out about your sis because I saw you did her profile. I think im going to ask my other sis to draw a pic of sesshomaru with the toilet tissue:D :hands you a cookie too:

Inu-chan's luver- YOUR BACK! I have missed your reviews!

Terra: I loved your review! But are you honestly going sit me?

**Hands everyone a fruit roll up!We made it to the 3o range guys! Yes! Im over my depression. If I go back to school depressed my friends are going to freak out and try and make it all better! By the way I will update on Saturday ( yes we are having a party at my house) And if I don't I will update with 2 new chapters ext time I update! And they will be kinda long I promise!**


	6. A joke?

**hakkai-my-youkai- Breath in breath out and please don't pout for im nice and I eat rice and now Im thinking of a word name pate because this is the newest update! JK im not a rhyming poet but I can write. Thanks for the review.**

**Phil- You don't know how badly I want to beat the crap out of you at school. You and Jones. Thanks for the review Phil. By the way Mr. Lewis is so boring! No matter what any one says im not mad at you just Casey for lying to me about angel!**

**Chinese Kagome- thank you thank you! I do try me best. Im really glad you like it!**

**Aria-wolfstar- AWESOME! Thank you thank you! Ok the next chapter I will send to you! School is so not fun and sadly for school I have 3 AP CLASSES! And my ap math is pre-geometry!**

**Shadow Of A Lost Soul- that's cool! Well im completely in love with fruit roll ups and smiles! Sorry I didn't update till now!**

**h1gurash1- THE PARTY WAS CANCELED! It stunk! Burritos! My sister use to wrap me in blankets and try and eat me!**

* * *

"That you will be my buddy on the trip!" 

Inuyasha gave her a questioning look. "That's it? Nothing else? No will you please walk that way so I can throw water on you when you leave?"

Kagome shook her head. No im going to be buddy less. Sango and Miroku made a bet and Sango lost so she has to be Miroku's buddy. I don't want to be a lone! Please?

Inuyasha smiled and ruffled Kagomes hair. "I guess. Just don't get to full of yourself. Im only being your partner because I hate seeing people alone."

Kagome looked confused at first but soon just smiled. "Yeah its not like you like me or anything. Its just two friends being buddies on a trip."

Inuyasha grinned. "Oh and how do you know that?"

"Well I thought that after this morning we were friends. Was I wrong?"

"Not about that you dumby I meant how do you know I don't like you?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "You're not that bad on the eyes." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Two things were passing through Kagomes mind. One Inuyasha had just kissed her on the cheek and two did he really like her or………… was this just another joke?

A pair of eyes watched as inuyasha kissed Kagomes cheek. A small growl was now forming in his chest. He felt like jumping out and strangling inuyasha. But he couldnt he had to wait. His plan was not yet complete. He had yet to gain his most important thing. Just one thing.

Daniel thought about it and smiled. That one thing. The dear...Kagome!

* * *

**Sorry its short but I have to get off. All those who like caught in the middle im going to update tomorrow no matter what. Ok guys I need some plays to write about for Kagoem inuyasha and Daniel. I need one with 3 main characters please! I feel so bad I forgot Mitchell's b-day! And he didn't yell at me! He's so cool I love him so much! And today is my best buddy Katie's b-day! And tomorrow is Kars b-day! They are all awesome! Kar especially since I make him walk me to the bus everyday and to some of my classes too. Anyway enough of my ranting! And for those of you who are thinking 'isnt inuyasha suppose to hate kagome'. He doesn't……..yet.**

**Review please. Love you all Hb-Silver-fox**


	7. pleaze dont hate me jk

**Ok guys im really sorry but I am seriously going through depression. School is getting to me and my friends are driving me crazy. This on girl who i thought was my friend turns around and tells a secret I told her never to tell to another girl. And then to make it all better she denies even doing it and denies that i said to keep it a secret. Another problem is im sadly having guy trouble. i like this one guy that ive been friends with for a long time. We went out before but we broke up like 2 weeks later. But i still like him and i think he still likes me but he flirts with one of my friends. Then there's the other guy whose even worse he starts with the whole walking me to the bus and giving me hugs and acts like he likes me then turns around and flirts with the first girl he sees! UUUUUGGGGHHHH IT GETS ME SO MAD!See if i had a bf this wouldn't happen. Well anyway sorry for not updating my stories. i hope you guys aren't mad at me and you will forgive me. Anyway i must go. BYE**

**HB-Silver-fox**


	8. ALISHIA IS FAT! JK! HEY UR MEAN!

**Kc: Alishia love Amilkar!**

**Alishia:HE LOVES ME TOOO!**

**Kc: sure i believe you**

**Alishia: your so mean**

**Kc: no im e harmony**

**Alishia: right...**

**Ok guys im back and i know you all missed me! i still got problems but their solving themselves. JESSE SWANN IS HOT! YES!**

* * *

Kagome walked over to the cafeteria and sat down beside Sango.

"Is it that bad," Sango questioned. "I mean he seemed like a nice guy and all so what's so wrong about hanging out with him?"

Kagome sighed. Her mind quickly flashed to that morning. Her and burrito boy as she know called him. She smiled and laughed to herself. As her thoughts drifted back her smile disappeared. "It's not Inuyasha that's annoying. IT'S THAT DUMB KOUGA!"

Half of the cafeteria turned to look at Kagome. She quickly shrank behind Miroku. He laughed and pushed her away. The heads turned back around and the chattering began again. Except this time you knew what everyone was talking about.

* * *

Inuyasha turned his head back to his plate and looked around. Nope no where to sit and definitely no one he wanted to sit with. Inuyasha was about to head over to Kagome's table when a football came flying out of no where. He dropped his tray and caught it knocking the boy reaching for it over.

"Hey nice catch dude! You should try out," said Nagumi.

Inuyasha looked down and shrugged. The guy on the floor looked mad.

Nagumi patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "Really it'll be for the best we need good players on the team. No offence but Kouga here is starting to slack off and he sucks. But he's the best we got other than, well yeah the supreme one, but we don't mention it.

"It? Don't you mean he?"

"Not exactly watch." Nagumi grabbed the football and threw it in the way Inuyasha was heading. Straight for…..

"What did you just do? They won't be able to catch that, its going way to"- Inuyasha's mouth dropped as a girls hand clutched the football. One of Kagome's friends was the supreme one?

Nagumi nudged Inuyasha. "See what I mean? No one would have been able to catch that. Yet a girl can catch it, and to make it worse they won't let her play. They say she may get hurt and then the coach and the school will get sued."

Inuyasha nodded still in shock. Wow a girl can play better than I can wonder who she is, thought Inuyasha. 'Maybe I should go talk to her.' Nodding his head Inuyasha chatted with Nagumi for a few before saying that he had to go. He headed for Kagome's table again and stopped. Kagome had just stood up and was heading out of the cafeteria looking very nervous.

Inuyasha followed, his mind wandering on why Kagome looked so nervous. As he got closer kagome turned around. Inuyasha dived behind the wall and hid. She shifted and kept walking. She drew closer to a door looked behind her one more time and entered. She closed the door but not before throwing a smile behind her.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she Inuyasha looked around. She knew she should have invited him to sit over here but it was his choice. Kagome felt the wind get knocked out of her as she was pushed away from Miroku on to the floor. She looked up and smirked. Of course.

"Kagome-Chan! What's up!"

"My poor little Ylissa have you missed me that much?"

Said person nodded. Ylissa was a little shorter than average height. Her hair was brown with blue end tips. Her eyes were a deep almond brown.

Kagome was pulled up by Miroku. Ylissa just hopped up. They all joined in talking again when a football came flying out of nowhere. Ylissa titled her head and caught the football beating Kagome to the punch. Kagome frowned punching Ylissa in the arm.

"Darn it I wanted to catch that," shouted Miroku grabbing it and running away.

"Miroku! Get back here! I want that football!"

Ylissa ran chasing after Miroku. Kagome and Sango giggled.

It seems a lot of girls have been chasing after Miroku lately. Ehhh Sango," questioned Kagome.

Sango blushed mumbling something about writing a letter. Kagome's mind clicked as she remembered what she had to do.

"Hey Sango I have to go ok? See you later."

Kagome grabbed her bag and ran away. She heard Sango yelling "where are you going."

She didn't answer though she had something to do and she was going to do it. Whether her nervous look had people stopping to ask her what was up She was going to do this. She paused hearing footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw a quick flash of silver. Shaking her head and end turning back around she knew who it was. Inuyasha. Before walking in she turned around and flashed a smile.

* * *

Inuyasha hurriedly looked through the window. Kagome was sitting in a chair while her arms were moving like crazy. It looked like she was alone but he couldn't be sure. He opened the door ever so casually and was shoved inside. Inuyasha swore he heard someone mutter something about cheer her up or along those lines.

Kagome turned and looked as Inuyasha hopped into the room. Well not really hopped, more like shoved. She minimized her chat and turned to him.

"Yes can I help you?"

Inuyasha shuddered. Kagome had just sent daggers his way.

"Yeah um I was wondering if," Inuyasha quickly looked around and spotted something, "you were into being constipated?" Inuyasha shook his head. Constipated, what the heck was that doing on the wall?

"Constipated? Are you serious? What have you been smoking today that u haven't shared with me burrito boy?"

Inuyasha was about to answer when he realized what she had just called him. "Burrito boy? What am I your lunch or something?"

Kagome titled her head. "Not if you get out of this room right now." She turned back to her computer and continued typing her memo.

Out of curiosity Inuyasha inched forward. "What you writing Kagome? A love letter?" He moved closer and caught a few words before Kagome minimized.

"Now who would I write a love letter to Inuyasha? You know you're the only one for me." She fluttered her eyelashes and giggled.

"Ha very funny you sarcastic beauty. I know who you would be writing too. His name is….."

Kagome sucked in air. He couldn't have noticed the whole screen name could he.

**Sorry guys have to end it there I promise tomorrowit will be longer or wheneverbut I finally got over my block so write u later! Ha-ha if I fell in love with u got beat up by a spatula**.


	9. NIKKIS RUSHING ME BLAME HER

Ylissa headed back to the cafeteria holding the football in one hand and dragging Miroku in the other. She rummaged her mind for something to hum but couldn't find one single thing so she decided to sing instead. She searched her mind again and sadly…. found nothing. Miroku mumbled a few words. Ylissa barely caught them yet once she registered what he had said, she laughed at what he had said. It happened again except this time Miroku mumbled louder.

"NNNNOOOOO not my monkey wommy! I pwomise I swear I'll clean my woom! Pwease!"

Ylissa laughed a little louder this time. Stranger yet... that wasn't the end. Miroku was still not done with his rantings.

"PWEASE! MOMMMY PWEASE! I wanted twwwooo gwivwe it to Swango! PWEASE MOMMY! She said if I gave it to her she would give me a nice little present."

Ylissa dropped Miroku on the floor and started howling with laughter. Miroku's voice had turned very smooth and adultish as he said present. Realizing that the ranting had stopped she got up clutching her sides, tears coming down from her eyes. ' I don't think I've ever laughed so hard before in my entire life.' she thought

Miroku woke with a thud. His head hurt like a mother and his mouth was particularly dry. He turned to see Ylissa rolling around on the floor laughing. He gave her a confused look and stood up. Soon after she stopped rolling around on the ground and looked up at him.

Ylissa pushed herself up off the floor. Miroku reached out his hand but Ylissa pushed it away.

"I'm not sure what those hands have done. Especially with that present Sango was suppose to give you," Ylissa told him with a grin.

Miroku turned beet red. He hadn't said anything about that day had he? Never mentioned it before. So how did Ylissa know about it? His mind searched for the answers. Then it hit him well more like Ylissa did but it made him think. I must have been sleep talking. Oh my god what did I say what did I say?

"Ylissa what did I say? Please tell me what I said? Please?" he begged holding the bump on his head.

"Don't you mean Pwease ? And why should I tell you? You're not my mother ?"

Without having her say anything else Miroku knew what he had said. He had hopped to keep that day a secret but he would just have to deal. But what if she told Sango. Then he would totally flip.

Ylissa looked at Miroku worry forming on her face. He was taking this way to hard. His body was shaking his legs looked like they couldn't support him and he was breathingwas labored.

"Miroku BREATHE! I'm not going to tell anybody don't worry! Just let yourself breathe. In...and out...in...and out...that's it..."

Miroku's breathing slowed to a normal pace and he turned to Ylissa with a weak smile. "Thanks." he murmured.

Ylissa nodded. "By the way what ever happened to the picture that you painted of her?"

* * *

He couldn't have seen the screen name could he?

"If you know who it is Inuyasha, then tell me. I think your bluffing."

"It's..." he took a long pause and Kagome held her breath. "Miroku."

Kagome fell over anime style. Yeah, she was writing to Miroku but not for herself. She had known of his and Sango's feelings for each other for a while and had decided to help them. So she was going to send them each a love letter saying it was from the other.

Inuyasha looked down smirking at her. Why in the name of heaven would she like Miroku? He wasn't even her type

"Well first off," said Kagome getting up, "I don't like Miroku. Second off, yes I'm writing a love letter to him. Third, it's not exactly from me its going to be from Sango. So don't open your big trap." Kagome poked his chest to add emphasis.

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow. "Explain, please."

Kagome sighed. "If I must." Kagome told him her plan and he sat still listening intently.

Sometimeshis ears would perk up in interest and othersthey would droop in boredom.

"Well that's my plan." Kagome finished

"It seems to me that you need a partner. You can't write a love letter to a girl. It would just be…wrong. I propose a partnership." Inuyasha extended his hand.

Kagome looked around and slowly put her hand out. "You can't tell anyone. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Inuyasha said with a grin and nod.

* * *

Daniel walked through the hallway looking for Kagome. He stopped when he saw her heading out of the computer room, her hair a mess. He headed towards her then stopped. Inuyasha came out right behind her looking perfectly normal. Except for that nervous look on his face. They couldn't have? They wouldn't have,...would they?

Daniel sniffed at the air. No, she was still pure. He walked over to her and smiled. She waved and gave him a quick friendly hug before turning and leaving.

* * *

Inuyasha waited a few minutes for Kagome. She caught up with him and they walked to W.E.P.

Kagome hopped out of the car and walked up her walkway. She had just heard Who We Are. She smiled as she remember the first time her and Sango had fought. They had both said things they shouldn't have,such asKagome wasbeginning to act like a prep and Sango was acting like a retard to get this guy, and felt very sorry afterwards. The song reminded her that it was good to be who you are instead of whom you aren't.

Kagome opened the door and found a notice on the floor.

Dear Ms. Higurashi,

We are extremely sorry to say that drama has been postponed for 1 month. The preparations for the camping trip have taken most of the teacher's time and they do not have enough time in their schedules to help. Again we are sorry and we hope to see you in one month.

Yours truly,

Mrs. Browen

Kagome smiled. Could her day get any better? She hopped up into her room and saw Inuyasha lying down on her bead. She tilted her head and he ignored her.

"Fine be that way, but may I remind you this is my room. Anyway, I'll be downstairs if you want to join me. Go ahead. Your choice. But the ramen awaits."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Ramen?" he asked.

* * *

Daniel answered his cell phone.

"Is she home," asked a cold voice.

"Yes."

"Good." There was a click as the line went dead on the other side.

**Bum bum bum. Well i have missed hearing from you guys.**


	10. You know you missed me!

**Guys Im so sorry I haven't updated in a while! My internet was like acting weird it wouldn't let me log in. It's better now so yay! Jerico is my buddy. I gave my friend a stuffed penguin and one of our friends Brandon stole it. He was acting like it was his pet and he stole it back from everyone every time they stole it from him. So we stole it from him and sent him a ransom note! It was so fun!**

Kagome pulled the ramen out of the microwave and put it in front of Inuyasha. She watched as he pulled a fork out of nowhere and dug in. She leaned on the counter for a while and watched him eat.

"So wha are we going to bo about the wove wetters,"mumbled Inuyasha, his mouth full of ramen.

"Hey don't look at me you're the one going to write Sango's. As you said it wouldn't be right if I wrote it."

Inuyasha feh'ed and went back to his ramen. It was hot and steaming. Inuyasha looked down into his cup to see how much he had left. When he looked up he jumped back.

"Who the heck are you," asked Inuyasha a girl standing in front of him.

Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha. She pointed to the girl. "Don't you remember this is Ylissa? The awesome football player, whom no one but me can beat."

"Yeah right! I could school you any day," shouted Inuyasha.

"Let's go preppy boy. The match of the century preppy vs. rocker."

Kagome shook her head as the two headed to the backyard. She followed quickly after them and pulled out a football from the shed. "Here I guess you two will need this!" She chucked the football at Ylissa who caught it with ease.

"Master Inuyasha," said Ylissa with a coy smile. "Let's play."

The next day at school Ylissa hopped through the school doors Inuyasha limping behind her. Kagome laughed and followed after.

Students! Remember that in 3 days we will be leaving for the camping trip. We hope that you all can attend. And if you don't then hey your lose not mi-

"EXCUSE ME! Mrs. Sango please continue with the morning announcements!"

"Yeah well there's a MESA meeting tomorrow at 1:10 or you can talk to the sponsors during you lunch period. And well if you want to nominate someone for school president then please fill out and nomination sheet in the office. That's all for today folks tune in later for the world sucks and-"

"Ms. Sango in my office now."

The intercom cut out as the students sat in their seats. Kagome shifted for a minute looking around. Where was Miroku?

Im not late am I? I tired looking Miroku ran in through the door carrying something under his arms.

"No actually you are right on time. The bells going to ring in about 5 seconds," said Kagome.

Miroku ran towards his seat barely making it before the bell rang. Mrs.C looked around taking attendance.

"Isomi?"

"Here!"

"Jerico?"

"Here!"

"Kagome?"

"Here."

"Absent as usua- oh my god do mine ears deceive me. "The" Kagome Higurashi is on time to my class. It's a miracle everyone make sure you take down the time and date."

Kagome glared and turned her attention to the door. Her frown turned upside down.

"Is there something amusing outside Higurashi?"

"No not really Regina. Except there is a girl out there with paint glaring at me. I think she wants revenge." Kagome chuckled. To bad she'll be wanting it way worse after lunch."

Kikyo leaned in to hear what Kagome was saying. "What are you thinking of doing hoe? You wont mess with my friends now will you?"

Kagome smiled. And how did you know that I was talking about your friends Kikyo?

Kikyo moved back into her seat and looked down at the floor. "I was just making sure you weren't talking about them you never know."

"Excuse me ladies can we get back to the lesson today? Not like I want to take up any of your time its just that….. WE ARE AT SCHOOL! WE COME HERE TO LEARN NOT MOUTH OFF AT EACHOTHER. NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING TO EACHOTHER DO IT IN THE OFFICE! NOW SHUT UP OR GET OUT OF MY CLASS!"

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo flinched at Mrs.C's words. He turned to look at Kagome who sat perfectly still her eyes never moving form the hallway. It was like Mrs. C wasn't even talking. it was like the nice kagome he had known a few minutes agao was now stone cold.

"Higurashi look at me while im talking to you."

Still kagome's head never turned. It was like she wasn't even mentally there, just physically. A sudden look of terror dawned on her face as she looked in the hallway. Her face turned white. Inuyasha could tell he wasn't the only who had noticed.

"Higurashi? Did you see a ghost or something?" Again kagome didn't move. "Kagome! Answer me now or I will send you to the office."

Kagome stood up quickly, a strange look in her eyes. She moved forward again and stopped. Her eyes had lost that strange look and were telling of a great inner battle. It was like Kagome was trying to fight someone on the inside. A out of nowhere a scream erupted.

"No not again! Kagome!" Sango was paused at the door. She moved forward again ready to help. Kagome turned and looked at her a blank stare in her eyes.

"Don't move any closer my dear Sango.Its been a while since I've-"

The blank stare disappeared as Kagome mumbled something to Sango. She smiled and fainted.

Sango got a look of pure terror on her face just as Kagome had. Miroku moved over to her. "Sango, my dear, what wrong?"

"Miroku he's…he's back. Im not sure but it think he's back and Kagome… She.. were going to lose her… again Miroku. Not again."

She broke down in sobs.Inuyasha was taken aback this wasn't the Sango and Kagome he knew. This wasn't making very much sense either. He moved forward and picked her up bridal style. He looked over at Mrs. C. She looked just as Sango did, except she wasn't crying.

Inuyasha shook his head and moved towards the door still carrying Kagome. The whole class was silent. Like they all knew something he didn't, or like they knew something they didn't really want to.

* * *

Kagome walked down the steps. She looked around and saw mist. Turning she squinted making a forest out in the distance. It looked close and yet far. Her feet started moving, as if she was being controlled, to the forest. She couldn't stop herself and she didn't really want to. This forest was drawing her to it. She stopped for a moment. She had just seen a face or well she had thought she had seen one. It was probably just the leaves. 

Kagome was a few feet into the woods now. It looked so dark and dreary. She had felt like a sudden weight had been placed on her. She lifted her arm to move hair out of her face and saw a black mesh sleeve. She looked down and saw a black and light blue dress. The under layers were a light blue and the top was a black mesh just like her sleeve. It flared out at the bottom and was dragging on the floor. So it seemed a real weight had been placed upon her.

"He he. Do you like it Kagome? I picked it out just for you. It reminds me of you soo much. Dark on the outside but bright deep down here." Kagome felt as though someone had pushed on her chest. She spun around.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Well that's simple Kagome. I want you.

Kagome screamed as someone grabbed her form behind. "And no matter what you say or do. I' will always be there to haunt you Kagome. To remind you that the mistake you made 5 years ago was a stupid one indeed, and to show you I keep my promises."

Kagome screamed again as she felt something shoved into her chest. She looked down and saw knife.

"Don't forget!"

* * *

Kagome shot up in bed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"Kagome! Kagome are you ok?" Sango moved over to Kagome. Kagome was crying profusely. She shook her head.

"Sango what's wrong with her?" Inuyasha was also there in her room. Miroku too.

Its just that well Kagome didnt have a good childhood. We did a lot of stupid things. She was now petting kagome's hair. We-

"Sango Sango!"

"What Kagome? What?"

"He's back Sango! He's back!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Who's back Kagome? Who?"

Kagome swallowed and whispered. "Naraku."

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that. I have to go and take care of Roberto Lopez Jr. (the penguin from the beginning) Im sorry I haven't updated school is killer. I promise I will try harder. Love you all latz! Please review.**


	11. ethan chose the cruise over the xbox360

**Ok guys its me! Thekazykc. Well anyway im not sure what to do. Im debating on whether to remove my last chapter, continue on or start my story completely over. Im sorry for making you wait by the way. So im hoping that you guys can tell me what to dolike dropping a review or email me. So please here are theoptions 1. Remove last chapter 2. Continue on 3. or start completely over. Thank you guys for all being so patient with me. I hope a lot of you will tell me what you think so I can get started before preseason track does. Okay? Thank you all very much and I love ya lotz! IM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!**

**HB-Silver-fox**


	12. Secretive?

**WE LOVEOUR BETAARIA! SHES THRE BEST! THANKS FOR CHECKING! GREAT JOB!**

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Who's back Kagome? Who?"

Kagome swallowed and whispered. "Naraku."

Days went by and things slowly started turning back to normal. Mrs. C was out for the entire week and the whole school wasn't talking about what had happened for once. It seemed that something had really happened 5 years ago that nobody wanted to bring up. When Inuyasha would turn and ask Sango about it she would reply with a glare and would promptly change the subject.

Kagome wasn't much better but she was making an attempt to seem normal. She would disappear after school and wouldn't be seen for hours. Nobody pushed the subject except for Inuyasha.

"Sango where does Kagome go everyday after school? Its not like I care I just want to know," Inuyasha questioned.

"I don't know Inuyasha but don't you dare go pestering her about it."

Kagome jumped into a seat in the cafeteria. A big smile was plastered on her face and she looked like a young child. It was the first time she seemed truly happy in days.

"What's wrong with you? Have a sugar rush?" asked Inuyasha in an offhand manner.

Sango hit Miroku who turned and hit Inuyasha. He looked down to Sango and saw her icy glare. She mouthed a quick 'shut up' and turned to Kagome. "Anything we should know about Gome?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Or do I mean anyone?"

Kagome blushed. "No, no one new. I mean nothing new. Not any one nothing. Where did that come from?"

Sango tilted her head and gave a confused look. Slowly she said, "I'll take your word for it."

She nodded and reached over the table for Inuyasha's hamburger. The look in her eyes clearly said 'mine'. Inuyasha grinned. She thought she was getting his hamburger that easily. What the heck was she thinking? She reached farther and almost grabbed it when Inuyasha smacked her hand, ready for a challenge.

"Back away from my hamburger wench. Does it look like I want to share?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha but sat back down. She turned her head and watched the cafeteria door. It suddenly swung open and Kagome jumped in surprise.

"Oh my god what is he doing here?"

The gang turned their heads to look at the door. Inuyasha jumped out of his seat and growled. "What's that wolf doing here?"

Kagome ran towards the door and grabbed Kouga by the arm. She dragged him out of the cafeteria muttering stuff in his ear as they went. Inuyasha would have been right behind them but Sango and Miroku were holding him back.

"Inuyasha don't do anything you know your gonna regret. You don't know what he's doing here and you don't know why Kagome dragged him out. Maybe it was like a sign or something. Kind of like when I walk in the door you know its time to go do something."

Inuyasha's head was bent down his bangs covering his eyes. "Not like I care anyway. It's her choice who she wants to date and it's not like I'm her goddamn owner. I have no claim over her." He waved and walked away mumbling stuff about getting ready for the trip.

* * *

Kagome turned around and looked at Kouga. "What are you doing here? I'm not suppose to see you outside of… well you know."

"My lovely Kagome I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking about you all the time now. I can't get you out of my head and you will go out on a date with me."

Kagome shook her head. That date thing sounded more like a demand then a request. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Kouga I can't. I just don't like you that way you see-" Kagome looked as the door to the cafeteria opened and Inuyasha walked out. He didn't stop to talk her look at her or even glance at her; he just walked straight on through the hall. 'What the heck crawled up his butt and died,' she wondered.

Kouga watched as Kagome followed Inuyasha's movements. He growled silently to himself. 'My woman should not be watching _that_ dog turd. What the hell is she thinking? Maybe she isn't the right spell. I ne….THAT MUST BE IT! Inuyasha must have put a spell on her to lead her on, then have her fall madly in love with him! That was why she had said no to his date offer. That was obviously the answer, since no girl could resist him. 'Well I can break this spell…I'll woo her on the camping trip.'

Kagome watched as Kouga battled internally with himself. One minute his face was calm the next it was enraged. Suddenly he spoke.

"My dear Kagome I'm so sorry that dog turd has done this to you. I will break the spell no matter what. We will have our time. Wait for me." He moved in to kiss her on the lips but Kagome turned her head. "I promise Kagome."

Kagome watched him walk away and turned to head out the front doors. She walked quickly thinking about what Kouga had said. 'What spell is he talking about? I'm perfectly normal.'

* * *

Kagome and Sango had reached the parking lot and were pulling their stuff out of the car. Miroku came out of his car and helped. "Dang girls, think you brought enough stuff?"

They looked at each other and gave a shocked look. A medium sized bag and a smaller one was a lot of stuff to Miroku? "Well what did you bring mister?"

He popped open the trunk and they screamed. "What the heck is all that crawling around in there! HEY! You brought more stuff then we did!" shouted Sango.

Kagome stepped back and stated laughing. Miroku leaned into Sango and whispered, "Yes, because we need stuff for our alone time my dearest."

Sango turned beet red, but embarrassment was turned into a anger when she felt a hand on her backside, "YOU PERVERT!". Sango grabbed one of the bags and started chasing after Miroku. "You better run you dang pervert."

Kagome laughed even harder and was bluntly knocked over, something heavy falling on top of her. She looked up and smiled. "Ylissa are you always going to tackle me like that when we see each other?" Kagome asked.

Ylissa giggled and shook her head." Alright but I may be inclined to tickle you," Kagome teased, flexing her fingers.

Ylissa jumped up so fast. She hid behind the closest thing she could find, which just happened to be Inuyasha. "Please don't let her tickle me," she whimpered.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and shrugged. His eyes were lifeless "I don't care what the wench does. Let her tickle the hell out of you."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "My name is not wench it's Kagome! K-A-G-O-M-E! Do we have to go over this again! I hate it when you get in your fussy little moods. You don't listen to anyone or even try to walk around with a smile you just look…secretive."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he looked at the ground. "Your one to talk miss secret keeper. Don't bitch to me about my problems. Look at yours first and when your done with that make sure to keep it yourself so you can get the rest of us to worry over you again. Ok? " He picked up some of his stuff from the floor and boarded the bus.

Ylissa picked up her own stuff and moved to follow. "You know, he's got a point Kags. He worried about you the whole time. And not once did you bother to tell him your problems. So maybe he's not the one being secretive?" She raised her eyebrows then turned and boarded the bus too.

Sango came back soon dragging an unconscious Miroku. Kagome mumbled bits and pieces to her. Sango got the drift though. She grabbed her stuff and Miroku (conscious now) grabbed his. They boarded the bus.

Kagome stood outside for a while. Her thought mixing in with her memories, confusing her more. The bus honked it's horn and teachers shouted for remaining students to board. Kagome grabbed her stuff and was the last one to board. She had hopped Sango had saved her a seat. She got up the steps and looked around. Everywhere was taken except for the seat by…..INUYASHA!

**I'm losing it! My break is going good but I need to go places! AND MY BEST FRIEND MOVED! Sorry a lot of depression made me cuss. This will hopefully be the only chapter with cuss words. Well spelt right at least. Im losing inspiration guys. I need help. Send me reviews with ideas, thoughts, anything.oh yeah I cant do preseason I don't even know if I can do track at all. Every time I run now I jack up my knee and so it hurts like hel for like a week. Sorry sorry all this bad stuff! Well I hope you all had a great holiday(not sure what u all celebrate) Oh yeah and who ever can name the nick name that I used in this story and caught in the middle I'll give you…something im not sure:D**


	13. truth

**I UPDATED! Please review guys! Sorry i've been gone so long but i swear i have this all written out now so i should update regularly.  
**

Kagome stood outside for a while. Her thought mixing in with her memories, confusing her more. The bus honked its horn and teachers shouted for remaining students to board. Kagome grabbed her stuff and was the last one to board. She had hopped Sango had saved her a seat. She got up the steps and looked around. Everywhere was taken except for the seat by…..INUYASHA!

She looked around but sure enough no one had left a seat open. She moved sluggishly and plopped down next to him.

"Did I say this seat was open?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Its not my choice to sit here all the other sears were taken."

"Whatever."

Kagome leaned her head into the back of the seat.

* * *

"NO WAY! I so totally think that superman is hotter." 

"No batman is!"

"You wish who wants a bat when you can have a hottie!"

Kagome turned around putting her knees in the seat while looking behind her.

"Alright your both wrong, their both hot but theirs one way more hotter."

"No ones hotter than them."

"Again your wrong the one guys who's hotter and cooler is so…………Spiderman!"

Both the girls looked thoughtful and the next minute they were giggling.

"Your right he is hotter."

Kagome turned and sat down. She looked over at inuyasha who was looking at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not crazy so stop looking at me like I am, please."

"No maybe not crazy but definitely stupid. Spiderman is not the coolest superhero. He's probably the lamest. The coolest would have to be wolverine. He could kill spider man in one hit."

"No way you're mental! He wouldn't even be able to touch spidey. No that I have anything against wolverine but if he's tied up in spider web he can't exactly move now can he?"

"He's too quick to get caught in a spider web."

"BS Spideys way quicker and cooler!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

Kagome looked around and glared. "Why don't you make us you fat cow?"

The person wasn't going to give up that easily and shouted back. "You're freaking stupid and dumb talking about superheroes. Tell me does your mom still dress you?"

"Hey at least my mom home to dress me and not sleeping with the first guy she sees," said Inuyasha.

"Students that's enough, one more comment like that and you're all off the bus!"

"Wolverine."

"Spidermaaan."

"Wolverine."

"Spiderma….n."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her eyes were dropping and her breathing was becoming more labored. She had her head on his shoulder. Her bangs were falling in her eyes. He moved his hand up and moved them away. "Wolverine."

"Spider….…man."

"Just go to sleep Kagome."

"Not not until……….you…..admit that….spiders…cooler."

"Fine whatever the spider is cooler."

"Thank ….zzzzzz." Kagome nuzzled Inuyasha's arm and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Inuyasha shook his head and looked out the window. "Why her?"

* * *

It was late at night when the bus arrived and Kagome was still asleep. Inuyasha picked her up and placed her in her room. She was sharing with Sango so no one minded. "Thanks Inu she would have been too heavy for me to pick up." 

"Yeah whatever im going to bed bye see you tomorrow." He walked out closing the door and opened his own right next door.

"She looked pretty comfy on your shoulder Inu. And you didn't look like you were putting up much of a fight to get her off."

"She was freaking tired Miroku tomorrow it will be just like it was earlier. Secret keeper Kagome."

"I don't know Inuyasha. Why would Kagome keep things to herself? Ever thought maybe it was too painful for her to tell? Or maybe whatever happened could put all of us in danger?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep over here."

"Fine goodnight Inuyasha."

"Feh."

Why Kagome just tell me I want to help you. No, no you don't you don't want anything to do with her.

"STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME! No I won't I cant! Not with you I don't…… NO! STOP!"

Inuyasha shook his head. What the heck was going on? He hopped out of bed and opened the door. He listened but the person had stopped. A girl passed by and she casually looked him up and down drool coming out of her mouth. He looked down. Crap he forgot to put on a shirt and pants.

STOP IT!

Inuyasha listen and followed the voice to the girls' door. He turned the knob and it opened. As he walked in he heard a slight whimper.

"Please im begging you don't. You're not him. No I can't not in front of all these people. It would hurt I can't. Get out."

Inuyasha moved closer looking for Sango. She was nowhere around. He stepped towards Kagome and shook her shoulders. Kagome. Kagome. Wake up. You're dreaming Kagome your dreaming just open your eyes and it will be over.

NO GET OUT! GET OUT! I HATE YOU!

Inuyasha pulled back a little. He shook his head no she didn't hate him she hated her dream person. "KAGOME! Wake up!" He looked around a water bottle was on the upper corner of her bed. He sat down and leaned over her and grabbed it unscrewing the lid. He moved away and dumped the water on her face.

* * *

"NO!" Her eyes shot open and she looked around. Her surroundings weren't familiar. She moved to the corner and shoved herself as far as she could go. "Not again." The tears were forming at her eyes now and she let them out.

"Kagome?"

Spoken person looked up tears still falling. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah it's me," he sat down. "What's up Wench?"

She dove into his arms and cried harder. "Don't let him get me I didn't mean to do that I swear. He made me."

"What did you do Kagome," he asked pulling her into his lap.

I swear I didn't mean to…it just he really made me. No one believed me tho-.

"What Kagome!"

"I killed him."


	14. daddy i miss you?

**well there i told you i had it all planned out and i did and there it is so ta da guys comments please! **

"I killed them."

"What killed who?"

"Well I didn't really mean to I swear. It wasn't my….."

"Kagome if you don't tell me what happened I can't help you." He pulled her face into his hands. Their eyes met neither looking away nor backing down. Kagome finally lost, her body collapsing into sobs her head against inuyasha chest. "Please kagome?"

"It was a few years ago. You see I wasn't always a trouble maker. At one time I was a thespian.(drama people unite lol) It was my first time actually acting in the play and I was playing the lead role, and I was really good. My parents and friends all noticed and congratulated me on it. But of course they weren't the only ones to notice and so did everyone in the auditorium including…….Naraku. He came up to me that night and asked if I would like to pursue a career in acting if so that he was a director who was looking for new talent. Of course I wanted to what girl wouldn't but my parents didn't like Naraku and told him no. I was put out but Naraku told me we would meet again."

"A few weeks passed and I had forgotten all about Naraku. Until he showed up at my school. He invited me to go to the studio and work with other actors and actresses after school and I accepted telling my parents I was at volleyball practice. One day Naraku didn't….. Naraku didn't drive to the studio. I asked him where we were going and he said he was taking me somewhere special. I didn't question because I had become quite attached to naraku he was like an older brother, but he didn't see me like that. He saw me as a love interest slash play thing."

"When we arrived at the special place I knew something was up. It wasn't a special place it was a cabin. My mind didn't think anything of it till he led me inside, led me inside and locked the door. The rest I try so hard not to remember but I cant forget. He wont let me."

Inuyasha started to shake. What was she saying? Did naraku rape her?

"Kagome do you mean to tell me that naraku…."

"He tried but I got away and I ran like hell. I always wondered why he didn't hop in his car and chase me but I wish he would have. Then I wouldn't regret."

"Kagome……I'm sorry…..I didn't know that happened to you. That must have been horrible."

Kagome laughed and looked up. "You think that was horrible that was only the beginning and the middle. Naraku's finale was ten times worse."

"You mean it didn't end there?"

"Nope and it hasn't yet."

**FLASHBACK! 1 month later.**

* * *

"Kagome come on hurry or you're going to be late to the assembly."

Kagome stood up from under the tree and smiled. "I'm coming."

Sango ran back and grabbed her arm. "Not fast enough now move that big butt of yours."

"Oo Sango you think my butt is big?"

"Kagome…."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Kagome laughed as she was dragged into the gym. They sat down on the lowest one by their friends and Miroku and began to talk. A few minutes passed by and their principle walked into the middle of the gym.

"STUDENTS!" His voice boomed through the microphone. "THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING PRESENT TODAY. YOU SEE TODAYS ASSEMBLY IS VERY SPECIAL. A FEW WEEKS AGO WE HAD A DRAMA PERFORMANCE. A VERY ASTOUNDING PERFORMANCE. THE BEST ONE THIS SCHOOL HAS SEEN."

Little boos were heard at this point.

"AND THE ONE PERSON TO THANK FOR ALL THAT IS…."

The drama teacher stood up.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI."

Kagome mouth dropped as she heard her name called. She hadn't done anything big for this play just her acting.

Many confused looks happened and a whisper spread through the gym.

"KAGOME WANNA COME UP HERE? COME ON IT WILL BE FINE."

Kagome stood up but didn't move. Sango gave her a slight push and she walked forward. Her feet dragged as she finally reached the middle of the gym. The principle faced her and smiled. Kagome gasped inwardly. The principles eyes were red. Red just like Naraku's.

"You …you cant be."

"He he oh but I am."

Kagome (and the rest of the student body) watched as Naraku's form emerged from the principle, his body hitting the floor.

Screams rang out and everyone flooded to the doors they were locked.

Naraku laughed. "Oh no none of you little rats are getting out."

The teachers stood forward putting their hands up. "You need to leave this campus sir. Unless you are a guardian or visitor with a pass you must leave at once." Naraku laughed.

"Oh and how are you going to make me if im not?" He opened his hands and the teachers were paralyzed where the stood.

"Whatever you're planning to do naraku you won't get away with it," said kagome.

Naraku laughed . "I remember your parents telling me something of that's sorts."Kagome blinked and there in front of her tied up with the teachers was her parents. She was about to shout when she felt something cold pressed up against her head. She moved her hand up and felt a gun.

She let out a puff of air. "You know for having such great powers your going to kill me with a gun?"

Naraku laughed. "No dear, you are."

Kagome gasped.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Sango, Ylissa, and Miroku were walking towards the middle. "Leave our best friend alone or well hurt you."

Naraku laughed again and turned his attention back to Kagome..(hmm he does that a lot doesn't he?) The three stepped forward but froze. They couldn't move.

Kagome watched as naraku merged himself with her. She screamed and wiggled to get him out. But it never happened.Kagome watched as her arm raised by itself gun and all and pointed at a teacher. They heard it load and closed her eyes. Well inside her body. "Please naraku don't do this please?"

"Next time don't run away!"

**BOOM**! The whole gym went quiet.

"NOOOOO!" Kagome tried to sink down but Naraku wouldn't let her. "No no none of those," he said wiping away her tears. "You brought this upon yourself."

He loaded the gun again and almost pulled. "STOP IT!" Finally her own words had come out of her body. "No more stop please I beg you."

Naraku chuckled. "I don't like beggars." He moved over to the next teacher who was staring at his fall comrade. "Your next. **Boom."**

"STOP IT! Stop it! Stop it." Kagome father voiced. "Stop it they have nothing to do with this and neither does my daughter."

"Oh your daughter has everything to do with it. Its all your fault she rejected me. Little pure Kagome going to stay that way like her parents did. Well till you were married."

Students in the gym were now crying still trying to open the door.

"You're disgusting," spat Kagome's father.

"He he and your dead."

"NO! No naraku not him. Not my dad no don't make me do this. NOOOO," her screams broke through the gym. A sudden flood of power surged through the gym and the bullet was let to fly. His body collapsed to the floor kagomes mother let out a scream.

The gym was dead silent. "No….no…..no. daddy daddy no im sorry. I didn't mean to it wasn't me. Daddy! No!" This time Kagome's body collapsed to the floor.

Naraku picked up her arm and raised the gun. "Your next _mom_."

Kagome didn't move she just sobbed. He loaded it again for the final time. As he was about to shoot the gun was slammed out of his hand. Ylissa put her arm back to her side and watched as the gun and her shoe hit the floor.

"You shouldn't be able to move…how?"

"You… you killed daddy not me. Get out! I don't want you in here get out! I HATE YOU! The power surged through the room again. Everyone watched in amazement as naraku was literally shoved out of Kagome's body.

"NO! THIS ISNT HOW IT WOR"- his body disintegrated.

Kagome looked around. "Im sorry." The world went blank.

**End flashback **

"I woke up in the hospital later. I couldn't go back to school for weeks but finally I did. No one mentioned it no one even talked about. It was like they were all to scared. The next year things went back to normal and no one even mentioned anything but I was cared for so carefully that I got mad and became a troublemaker. It suited me and I didn't care but ……..but I still miss my dad. Even if it…was or wasn't my fault."

"So that's the true story now is it Kagome?"

Kagome blinked and looked up at Inuyahsa .he was out cold.(no he didn't fall asleep) If that wasn't Inuyasha speaking then who was it? she looked towards the door this time,

"Daniel?"


	15. IM SO SORRY!

**_Guys Im so sorry! 1 I haven't updated in years!! Lol well kind of not really but im sorry its my freshman year in high school and there's just so much drama that I don't have time to write anymore and I hate it! I miss my writing so I will be updating soon its just I have to refined my story. It's been so long that I've forgotten all my ideas I don't like it but I will update as soon as I can!!!LOVE YOU ALL!!_**

_**HB-Silver-fox**_


End file.
